A Place For Your Homeless Heart
by Gabigail
Summary: Roxy pays Rube another visit after her usual yearly grief fest. But this visit is very different from the last.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Roxy/Rube  
Genre: Possible romance  
Abstract: Roxy pays Rube another visit after her usual yearly grief fest, only to confess that he's more.

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

Another note: Homeless Heart is preformed by Amanda Stott and is under the copy write of EMI Canada. This is a wonderful song that I thought helped to bring these characters together, for those of you who haven't heard of Amanda Stott, give it a listen: Chasing the Sky, it's really good.

A place for your Homeless Heart  
_  
When you're lost in the dark,  
__When you're out in the cold,  
__When you're looking for something  
__that resembles your soul.  
__When the wind blows your house of cards,  
__I'll be the home, to your homeless heart._

I've known Roxy for a little over twenty-one years. There are things that I know about her, that I'm fairly certain she doesn't even know about herself; like the fact that no matter how rough and tough she acts, she's still human. Undead or not, and no matter how she may deny it, underneath it all she's a softie, who like many of us sometimes needs a place to feel safe. Therefore, it's completely understandable that on the eve of her death she needs a strong shoulder, she needs to grieve, she needs to cry, and inevitably she needs to breath, which hopefully will allow her to finally and fully let go of whatever anger she managed to conceal deep inside. Anger that she constantly uses in a quasi-weapon manner to keep us at arms length, or push us away altogether, which she knows she can't use against me.

For my reapers it's understood that I will always be there for them. To help, to guide, and to teach them what I know, in due time. Somehow Roxy is very different from the rest of them. She is unique in the sense that we have a different kind of relationship, a bond, perhaps more of an understanding. I have never been sure. Unlike the countless times I offer her my ear, this night will be different, she will arrive at my flat, and I will open my door to her and her troubles. With Roxy, this is a once a year occurrence that may very well end as it always does. With her still grieving her death. But every year, every time she comes to me, I somehow hope that she will be able to move on. To free herself from the pain that binds her to her anger.

I don't know if it's that she's truly lost; there is a distinct possibility that her soul has been battered and bruised one too many times, or that she suffers the same syndrome as I myself suffer. That of a broken slightly misplaced heart. It isn't something that you just open up and tell someone about, all you can do is be there when they need you, be that one person who understands what they need, be the one person who allows them, no questions asked, to seek shelter within kind words, a warm embrace, or more. This is Roxy I'm talking about, how does one ever know how to be around her, except yourself?  
_  
Open. Close me,  
__Leave your secrets with me,  
__I can ease your pain.  
__And my arms will be,  
__Like walls around you,  
Come in from the rain_

She left my flat that evening as she has done before, I felt as I always did, helpless in the sense that I couldn't really do anything but listen, yet hopeful of the prospect of her moving towards her future. Time passes slowly when your heart and mind are heavy, yet it passes. Not expecting anyone this evening, I settle myself in my favourite chair, a glass of brandy on the small side table, light music plays in the background, and I ready myself to begin reading my book. Unexpected interruptions are not the norm, and my reapers know that I like to keep my distance. Well, George and Mason are the only two who seem to break with protocol, but she's young and sometimes needs to vent, and who better to use as a venting vessel? Mason, well he tends to cause trouble, a classic example supplementing his income by smuggling illegals where the sun don't shine and needing somewhere to crash, with someone who knows how to deal with him. Aside from George and Mason, I would never have expected to find her standing on my doorstep. I cannot hide the surprise that I'm sure is etched across this old face when my eyes fall upon her.

"I didn't know where else to go, who else to turn to." Her voice is rough and it's obvious to me that she's been crying. Her eyes are puffy and she clutches a Kleenex between slender fingers as though it will save her.

"Please come in." I say, closing the door and taking her coat. She is dressed in a lovely cream turtleneck sweater and black pinstripe pants. It's nice to see her dressed in something other than her metre maid's uniform. I had begun to wonder if she had anything else to wear. Well besides that lovely crepe black dress she wore the other night. I smile as she shakes the rain from her hair. I had been so wrapped up in my quiet evening I hadn't noticed the rain that poured outside my windows.

"I hope that I'm not disturbing you." She is quiet, almost contemplative in her mood and gestures, perhaps in a manner to hide the root of her visit.

"Not at all." I reply. "Please have a seat. Can I get you something? Tea or Coffee?" she shakes her head in response.

"I'm fine, thank you." She follows me into the living room and has a seat on one of the chairs, as I poke the fire quickly and then set myself in my chair. I cannot help but watch her as she fiddles with her fingers in an almost nervous manner. Going quiet, she finally looks at me. "I'm not exactly fine."

"I kind of got that. What is it Rox?" I say prompting her to speak.

"I'm not sure. Everything is messed up. My head is fixed in one direction, yet my heart has suddenly gone in another." She tries her best to explain.

_If you're running in the wrong direction,  
I will lead you back  
When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something  
that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards,  
I'll be the home, to your homeless heart _

"You're going to have to give me a little more to work with." I have to ask, not wanting to jump to a conclusion. I don't want to look like an old fool. She sniffles and looks down at her hands; it's funny how reminiscent of a young girl who's lost her way she seems. Smiling I wait for her to tell me whatever it is she has to say, it cannot possibly be worse then finding out the life you knew was nothing more than a dream.

"I've had a lot of time to think about this. To try and figure out what's the matter with me. The problem is, I can't. Nothing makes sense as I had imagined it would."

"Rox, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here to listen. You have my ear, and my shoulder should you need it. You know that." I smile and sit so that I can lean towards her. "Out of curiosity though, does it have anything to do with your letting go of twenty-one years worth of anger?" I ask, with the slight thought that this hasn't to do with that, rather something else, which at this point I'm fairly certain that I'm about to find out. She seems to be bracing herself for some sort of impact, taking a deep breath, in an attempt to tell me whatever it is she has to tell me.

"You say that as though it's the easiest thing to do."

"I know you better than you think I do." I say with the hope that it helps her and ease whatever tension she feels. She looks away as though whatever well rehearsed lines she had going around her in head fail her.

"I've tried really hard to do things differently Rube. Go out and meet new people, something, anything to get my mind off what I'm about to tell you." She stands and paces towards the fireplace.

"Whatever it is Rox, I can help you through it."

"You don't understand." She turns on her heel and looks at me; suddenly things are starting to make sense. "I've worked with you for twenty-one years. Twenty-one years of second in command, second in command to a man who has absolutely no idea what he does to me!" she closes the distance between us. That was pretty loud and clear, your best friend and confidant basically telling you that they want to be more than just friends. Isn't that supposed to be a good thing when the feeling is mutual, is it not? But all I can do is stare at her, my hands gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that my knuckles are turning white. I clear my throat in an attempt to find my voice, which seems to have lost its way.

"Well Roxy, I hadn't any idea." I say hardly above a whisper as she sits back down in the chair across from me.

"This is all wrong. I shouldn't be here." She says as she stands and rushes to the chair that supports her coat. "I'm sorry Rube, things were probably better had I not said what I just said." She frowns, I've never liked it when she frowns, there's always this far off sadness. I quickly make my way towards her in an attempt to close the sudden distance between us.

"Roxy, don't go." I whisper, in response she freezes and looks up at me.

_I'll be the home, to your homeless heart._

Lonesome stranger, with a crowd around you,  
I see who you are.  
You joke, they laugh  
Till the show is over then you fall so hard.  
If you're needing a soul to soul connection,  
I'll run to your side

(Chorus)  
When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something  
that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards,  
I'll be the home, to your homeless heart.

Open, close me.  
Leave your secrets with me,  
I can ease your pain.  
And my arms will be,  
Like walls around you,  
Come in from the rain  
If you're running in the wrong direction,  
I will lead you back

(Chorus)

Broken shattered like a mirror in a million pieces  
Sooner or later, you've got to fight.  
Something, someone, to find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards,  
I'll be the home, to your homeless heart  
When you're looking for something  
that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards,

I'll be the home, to your homeless heart  
I'll be the home, to your homeless heart.

To be continued? Yes? No? R&R and we shall see…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is the second part of my first Roxy/Rube endeavour. Thanks to those of you who haveR&R the others, this is for you of course! I hope it's rated correctly (I'm not very familiar with this system)...

Characters: Roxy/Rube

Abstract: What did you think was going to happen between Roxy and Rube? Is it what you thought?

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

Another quick note: Flying is preformed by Bryan Adams and is copy written under the label: Interscope (far as I can tell).

A Place For Your Homeless Heart Part Two

"Roxy, don't go." I whisper, in response she freezes and looks up at me.

_I'll be the home, to your homeless heart._

_Amanda Stott, Homeless Heart –Chasing the Sky_

In reaction to my plea, her expression softens as its captured by the soft glow of the fire, and if only for a moment the look in her eyes reveals far more than I think I've seen in the twenty-one years I've known her. I am quick in closing the distance between us, not wanting to let her go just yet. She parts her lips as if to say something, perhaps to protest my sudden bold cry, but in that moment there is a violent crash of thunder and the sky is illuminated by the accompanying lightening. Then the power, well what few lights I had on, are cut off and we are left to bask in the soft glow of the flames that dance, consuming the crackling logs, in the fireplace.

It's almost like a moment stolen from a book or film. Besides the sporadic sounds emitting from the fireplace, is the constant downpour outside and the illumination of my flat by the lightning, I take my time in reaching out towards her and gingerly stroking her cheek. She stares into my eyes and covers my hand with hers, guiding it to her lips and gently pressing them against the palm of my hand, sending a shiver throughout my body. Pulling me towards her, I wrap her petite frame protectively in my arms and let my fingers deftly wander down her shoulder blades towards the small of her back, caressing the soft fabric of her turtleneck, all in an attempt to find the courage to capture her lips with my own. I kiss her temple and she cups my cheek with her small hand and lowers my lips to her own in a passionate kiss that could stop time.

"Roxy." My voice is horse even in my own ears, as my breath is caught in my throat.

"What? Can't a girl initiate a little something, something?" tilting her head to the side, she asks with such an amazing twinkle in her eyes, I smile in response before capturing her lips with my own. It's strange, but while I had envisioned this moment and what it might be like, I never dreamt its reality.

And as most romance novels and movies go, there is that point of no return, which we mutually cross and somewhere, somehow we entangle ourselves in twenty-one years of unknown mutual love being realised. With emotions now freed, in between long passionate kisses, the pitter-patter of rain continues against the windows and is now joined with the sounds of the rustle of fabric, the unzipping of zippers, and the swish of articles of clothing as they are left in our wake as we make our way towards the bed.

_If you ever feel like you're gonna fall- oh I'll be there_

_and if you ever feel down or feel small -oh don't despair_

_and if you ever feel lost or feel alone - babe c'mon home _

_lets just make love - all night_

_lets just hold on - so tight _

_lets make it last - for life _

_I won't let you go_

_Ya we're flying - feels just like flying_

_we're such a long way up - from the ground_

_just u and me flying - so high 'n I'm never gonna come down_

_every time you turn around and wanna run - oh come to me_

_when every little dream comes undone - oh don't worry_

_lets just make love - all night_

_lets just hold on - so tight _

_lets make it last - for life _

_I won't let you go _

_ya we're flying so high and… _

_we're never gonna come down…you and me  
_

Slowly I seem to come to, I don't hear any rain, but the suns warm rays seem to beckon me from my comfortable state. I'm almost afraid to open my eyes for fear that last night was merely another dream, but the evidence is very real. Nestled within my arms, pressed warmly against my body is a sound asleep Roxy, the scent of her body lotion on my pillows and still on my skin. Taking a quiet, deep breath, I inhale the soft berry scent of her shampoo. I have to keep reminding myself that this is real, to just inhale this moment. The mixture of her vanilla body lotion and berry shampoo is so very intoxicating, but I know, as with most pleasant experiences, this too must end, but if it must, it will be as tenderly as it had begun.

I sneak one last vanilla/berry breath before kissing that wonderfully special spot at the base of her neck, which results in the desired affect, sending a shiver through her body.

"Good morning." I whisper in her ear through the brightest smile, I couldn't hide it even if I wanted to, as she settles herself in my embrace so that she can see me.

"Good morning." She replies, returning my smile, with one of her own.

"Sleep okay?" I ask, hoping I hadn't snored, how embarrassing would that be?

"Like a baby and I haven't slept like that in years. I have no idea what you did to me." She takes my hand in hers and entwines her fingers with mine. "so what is this?" she asks, probably assuming that last night was just that and that we'd merely continue on as though nothing had happened, and I'm not about to let her think that's how I feel about her. I want her to know that I'm looking for so much more. I take a deep breath with hope that it will assist me in vocalising my thoughts and feelings.

"Roxy, I am not one for one night stands. I'm sure you know me better than that. I think we're well beyond the traditional conversation that would normally take place right about now." I kiss the top of her head as she runs her fingers along my arm, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I know. I honestly wouldn't know what to say anyways. Let's not spoil this wonderful moment with words, why don't we just be?" her suggestion is music to my ear, music to my very soul and I smile with a nod before kissing her again.

"One tiny detail." I whisper in her ear.

"Leave them out of it. They don't need to know." She says with a giggle. "I like a good secret." She adds with a content sigh and we stay like this for a while longer.

"Yeah, me too." I cannot help but agree with her logic on that point. "But we really ought to make our way to the waffle house." I groan, looking at the time.

"I don't want to move." She pouts slightly as I make a move to get up. I want to shower before I dress. In a playful manner, she reaches out, grabbing my hand and pulling me back. This is a side of Roxy, I enjoy being privy to, but right now, I'm not on my clock. I'm on deaths.

"Perhaps we will be able to continue this another time?" I say with a broad, warm smile. She twists her lips into a slight pout and looks away, looking back at me with a devilish grin.

"We could do that." She replies through that grin, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I'll let myself out and meet you at the waffle house?"

"You're not joining me?" I ask with a mock suave expression.

"If I join you, don't count on us getting to the restaurant to meet the crew. Somehow I doubt that would make upper management happy." She says still smiling at the thought of taking me up on my invitation.

"Well, seeing that you put it that way." I say as I tie my bathrobe around my waist. "I'll see you later." She smiles as I lean over and kiss her. Oh I wish it were night, so that this kiss would never end, but reality is what it is and we have the world of reaping to get to.

"Why don't you freshen up before I hog the bathroom." I suggest as she wraps her body in the sheet and collects her clothes. I know that she going to go home and shower before she dresses, but it's always nice to run a comb through your hair and use a little mouthwash to feel more human. It's strange how you feel so naked or guilty when you leave the flat of another after a night such as last night, it feels like every person you pass looks at you with a disapproving gaze.

She emerges looking just as fine as she did when she appeared on my doorstep last night. I'm sure that with half a chance, I'd skip meeting the crew and stay in bed all day with her.

"See you soon." She says as she makes her way towards me for a goodbye kiss.

"Until then." I smile and gently take her hand in mind and place a gentle kiss its top. She smiles as I get her coat and hold it out for her to sip her arms in. I rest my hands on her shoulders, kiss her neck one last time, sneaking a whiff of her body lotion. I open the door for her and lean against the frame and watch as she seems to float down the hallway to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for R&R my previous chapters. My apologies for my tardiness in this latest edition, it somehow ran away with itself. I'm fairly certain there will be more because of the opened-ended and unanswered questions, so I'm working on some of those right now. I hope that this is enough drama for those of you who like drama ;) Please enjoy a glass of whatever while reading this (it might help).

Abstract: Rube helps an old friend through a very difficult time. Can this lone skeleton in his closet ruin his present happiness? Maybe, but then again, maybe not. R&R and there maybe more to it than ever met the eye.

Characters: Roxy/Rube, George, Mason, Daisy, and Tessa O'Brien

Genre: Some romance/mystery/tiny bit of implied fluff too

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only. Also, A Boom Boom Ba is preformed by Metisse and appears on The Next Best Thing Soundtrack (all copyright stuff applies). Sometimes I think of it as a theme for DLM and seeing that it seemed fitting, in a bit of it went.

Is This the Beginning of the End?

I've never cared much nor really believed in the numerous clichés that seem to revolve around sex and relationships and how sex often seems to change said relationship. I don't usually take fates hand in my affairs personally, but there are times when all I think of, or perhaps do is hope that things will eventually come out in the wash the way I would like them to. Yet at the same time, I've been around far too long I know better than that. If nothing else, time has taught me that when things are going well, especially when they are going too well, something terrible lurks in the shadows; something that's ready to pounce upon you and your good fortune. 

Right now my good fortune is Roxy. I don't even know how to explain the how's or the why's and perhaps it is possible that I will never truly comprehend said inquires. What I do know is that prior to that night, neither of us had the courage to admit whatever it was that bound us together. That unspoken, understood, whatever, but somehow that night two souls collided in over twenty years of unknown, unspoken emotion. I have the distinct feeling that that night will stay fresh in my mind and possibly seared in my soul. Still at the same time I cannot help but wonder what was it that had given me the courage, if that's what you call it. That stopped her in her tracks.

Funny thing too, your whole perspective on the mundane is also affected. That is, the world around you has this funny rosy pigmentation, and you don't really see things as clearly as you normally would. I brush these thoughts away as I enter the restaurant. Smiling at Kiffany as I pass her on my way to our usual booth and wait for my crew. I'm surprised to find that once again Roxy, who is usually the first of my crew to arrive, is what I like to call, pulling a Daisy. She's even baffling the others by arriving last, even after Mason, making me wonder if things really aren't what they seem. This morning Georgia is the first to arrive and she sits herself across from me without much in respect to a greeting. Again this is odd considering that no matter her mood, with me she's usually pretty good. Unless of course, her mood is directed towards me, that's another story all together.

"Good morning." I say with hopes of opening dialogue.

"Morning." She says trying to hide behind her menu. She only hides behind her menu when she messes something up.

"What it is? You know you can talk to me." I say tilting my head in an understanding manner. With George, it helps to be soft. She's still at that tender age where things don't make as much sense as they might have had she been older when she died.

"Everything and nothing." She says in a mock mope. I shake my head with a slight smile. I've seen her like this before, it doesn't usually last very long, but it does require a level of patience that sometimes I lack with her. "Delores is driving me up the wall, you're mad at me because I accepted more responsibility, and Mason is just plain driving me to drink!" She says quietly.

"Come on Georgia, things can't possibly be that bad." I say leaning forward, my arms resting on the tabletop. She nods.

"Oh but it is. I'm serious Rube, I'm so going bananas!" she exclaims as Mason enters. This is the norm. I finally have the chance to talk to her and someone interrupts. I can smell him from a mile away. I hope no one lights a match; the stench alone is something reminiscent of one who smells like something that climbed out of a bottle, or is the expression into? I can't recall.

"Morning Rube. Georgie girl." He says pushing her over to sit across from me. "What's on the agenda?" he inquires as he picks up a menu and starts to scan its contents quickly. We've eaten here so many times that I hardly need the menu, but I still look at it to see if they've added anything that might be interesting.

"Morning all." Daisy, the southern belle says in her airy southern accent before sitting beside me, which is the furthest she can get from Mason. I almost smile, knowing what I know, and I'm fairly certain that they don't know I know. George gives me a quick look and I nod.

"Daisy." I say with a smile.

"So what are we up to this fine weekend?" she asks, her berry painted lips are moving, but I'm not really hearing what she has to say, I hear the bell above the door chime, which signals the arrival of Roxy, who honestly doesn't look too good. I cannot help but wonder what has her in such a state. She sits herself beside Daisy, in an attempt I'm sure to stay away from the stench that is Mason this morning.

"Maybe you ought to give the boy his Post-it, so he can get his alcohol saturated ass out of here and I can enjoy my breakfast." Roxy says.

"Good morning Roxy." I say leaving my planner beside the divider.

"What's the matter with you?" he says, turning up his own nose in repose. "I didn't do anything to you. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the universe or something?"

"Yeah, seriously Roxy, what gives?" George chimes in as Daisy turns to look at her.

"You're looking a little haggard, have you been keeping too many late nights?" hammer on the nail, I suppose. I happen to glance over at Georgia, but over her shoulder towards the booths that line the windows. That's when I see the lone occupant and nearly curse under my breath. Somehow I manage to contain myself, continue onwards despite the fact that at this very moment my heart practically ceases to beat and I'm fairly certain that the blood has literally drained from my face as well. George can see the look in my eyes and turns her head, following my gaze. Noticing George's curiosity, Daisy too steals a look. Of course Mason would make a spectacle as he too looks.

"Oh this ought to be good." He says simply.

"Rube, do we know her?" Daisy inquires before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Who?" I reply as I rest my knife and fork on my plate and take a much-needed gulp of orange juice.

"I don't think I've ever seen her here before." Daisy says as her berry painted lips turn up in a smile. George returns to fixing her gaze upon the lone woman as though she were the plague or something worse. They don't know her, but I sure do. She's someone I met quite some time ago. I cannot help but wonder how she found me. She continues to pretend that she doesn't notice the death stares directed towards her from my crew.

"I'm pretty sure that she knows one of us. Mason did you have another interesting evening?" George asks with a smile and I find myself almost laughing at her candidness. Mason just wrinkles his nose in response. "No! I was with someone very special to me." He adds in his own defence, as if we don't know that he was with Daisy. Well, he should have been with Daisy, they are after all a couple or so I figure.

Perhaps it's time to get rid of the crew and find out what she wants. I open my leather planner to today's appointments and slap a few in front of Daisy, who looks at them for a moment before un-sticking them from the tabletop. Getting her wallet, she places her share on the table before indicating to Roxy that she needs to get going, who obliges with an actual smile before sitting back down beside me. George follows Daisy's lead, grabbing her Post-its and making her way out of the restaurant as quickly as possible. Mason, on the other hand, is a little more difficult to get rid of.

"Try not to mess these up." I say handing him his lot.

"I get the job done." He says and sits there for a moment. I stare at him. "Right, then. I'll catch you later." He finally says getting the hint. Roxy moves to sit across from me.

"If you don't know her. She seems to know you." She tilts her head quizzically.

What is it that I'm supposed to tell her? That the woman sitting in that booth is Tessa O'Brien and she just happens to be one of the many skeletons that I had thought locked tightly within the closet of my past? I almost shake my head as I somewhat doubt that will go over very well.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I say changing the subject. Roxy knows better, but allows the tension between us to dissipate, if not completely, just enough to allow me to find the words.

"Okay." She says with a slight nod. I take a breath and open my planner.

"You need to take some time off. Some time to yourself."

"Like a vacation?" she sits back suddenly with a very puzzled expression on her face.

"Well yes and no. It would kind of be a working vacation."

"Oh this just keeps getting better." She says snidely.

"I didn't want the others to see this." I say as I pull a brown envelop from under my jacket.

"You're kidding me." She exclaims as she takes the envelope. "Somehow opening this is going to change things isn't it?"

"It is. But only for a while." I reply simply, knowing that it entails three weeks away. I know she needs the time, I would say that she works just as hard in this life as she had in her past life. I reach across the table and take one of her hands in mine. She nods and slowly opens the envelope.

"This can't be right." She says under her breath as she opens the plane tickets and the agenda. "All of these people are going to die in a matter of three weeks?" she asks almost dumbfounded by the staggering number. "And I'm to do this alone?"

"No, there are a few others assigned as well. All of you were chosen for your skill and professionalism is my understanding."

"Why not you then?" she asks.

"I have to take care of things here." I reply knowing that's not the case at all.

"I suppose you're right, we can't have Mason as the keeper of the all mighty Post-its now can we?" She says with a wink.

"No that would be a bad thing." I reply and finish off my coffee. "Mind you, you do leave tonight." I say trying to hide my frown.

"I saw that." She says with a slight pout. "Well this Post-it looks pretty straight forward." She says quietly with a twinkle in her eye. I suppose she's thinking about squeezing in a little time with me before she leaves.

"I'll take you to the airport. That is if you need a lift." I try and smile, but I'm sure that she can still see the frown underneath it.

"That would be very nice, thank you." She replies and reaches across the table, taking my hands in hers. "I have to get this Post-it out of the way and then pack for this very odd vacation. Can we meet before I leave?" hope and mischief in her tone.

"I'd like that." I say and she squeezes my hands reassuringly before making her way out. I'm not far behind, just added the tip to the pile of money left on the table before collecting my things and heading out. My Post-it is also a chinch and I wonder who had a hand in making it such, as I direct my latest soul to his lights. Poor young lad should have worn a helmet, I think as I leave the scene and the medical examiner begins zipping up the black bag over his face. Onlookers are still gathered around talking about how amazing his run had been and what a shame he died because he would have won the competition. What competition was that? I cannot help but wonder if it had been the "How big an idiot I am for not wearing a helmet while riding a BMX bike through a series of steep ramps and such." That must be it. I hope that first place was worth it, but somehow I doubt it.

Arriving at Roxy's, a bottle of wine in hand, I stand at her door and ring the bell. She's dressed for her trip that's for sure, a lovely, crepe black skirt, a baby pink blouse with a black cardigan. I nod as she moves, granting me access.

"Are you going to try and get me tipsy?" she asks with a smile.

"Something like that." I reply sheepishly.

"Trust me, you don't need any help in that department." She takes my jacket and we go into the eat-in kitchen where I steal a quick kiss while she finds wine glasses. "I put together a little lunch. I can't stand airline food and from what I can tell I have quite the trip." She says as she places a glass in front of me. I merely nod my understanding as she retrieves the ingredients to her prepare lunch.

"I'm almost finished packing. I have just a few things to add before departure. I wish I could speak to upper management, tell him what an ass he's being. Or is this going to result in one of us getting transferred?" she asks and I can hear some fear in her tone.

"Not to my knowledge. All I got was that experienced reapers were needed for this particular assignment. I know George has been doing very well lately, and I would rather have sent her, but you have the life experience that she lacks." I say as we begin our little lunch.

"Okay, no more talk about this trip. I wish it were a real vacation and that we were going together, but seeing that's not to be, I will take it as just another assignment and get home as soon as it's over."

"You do that." I reply leaning in to kiss her once more. We sit in the living room for a while and talk about everything and nothing pertaining to her trip until I check my watch.

"How much longer before I take you to the airport?" I ask as we collect the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Three hours, twenty-five minutes, thirty-five seconds, and something just over forty nanoseconds." She sighs and we move to the living room. It's the first time that I've ever seen Roxy's flat. It's hardly representation of the woman I've known all these years. The colour scheme for starters is bright, cheery, and airy, not what I had thought at all. I had expected deep, dark, and contemplative rich hues, but I'm happy to be wrong.

"I can't believe that you're actually counting the minutes." I say wondering if that means she'll count them till she returns as well.

"It's still too long to be away from you. We just got this, whatever this is. This you and I thing and now I'm being sent away to do some special reap. What the hell gives?"

"Rox I don't know. It isn't as though anyone spoke to me about it. Whatever it is, it's just going to happen over that period of time. Another thing. The ETD's are only approximations. In the sense that they are mere windows."

"Great! That makes it even more fun." She says under her breath as she disappears into her bedroom, no doubt to collect her bags. She returns with her luggage and indicates that we had better head out.

The airport is packed with people coming and going, greeting and saying goodbye. I push the baggage cart towards the luggage check and wait for her to return. I've never been very good at goodbyes, why this particular goodbye would be any different I have no idea, for I had prepared for this moment last night. However, theory and practice are two very different things and saying goodbye is so much harder to do than I thought it would be. Upon the final boarding call, Roxy turns to me and we bid farewell.

"I will call you when I get there" she says looking into my eyes. I can see the onset of tears, my own eyes are threatening to follow suit. I nod and open my arms to embrace her one last time.

"I'll be home tonight." I say and she smiles knowingly. Kissing me one last time she gathers her carry-on and heads to the gate. I stand frozen in time and watch as she disappears through the boarding gate. Turning on my heel I head back to my truck and home. I still have Post-it duty and a few things to get done before the day is done.

This morning doesn't feel as good as other mornings, but I ready myself nonetheless. Arriving at the restaurant, I spot Georgia sitting in her usual spot, at what we've privately deemed our table.

"Morning." She says looking at me.

"Morning." I reply as I remove my jacket and take my seat, putting my planner on the table beside my elbow. "So what's been going on with you?" I ask, hoping that she'll open up about the whole, be all end all.

"At work I'm continuing to literally fail upwards. Is that even possible?" she asks as she sits blowing the steam off her coffee.

"I don't believe that I'm familiar with the term." I smile.

"Well I am. I know that you and I have our issues, my picking up the two extra days wasn't helping things out there for a little while, but I suppose that's now water under the bridge?" she asks.

"Pretty much." I reply as Kiffany arrives.

"Coffee?" she asks holding a ceramic mug and a fresh pot.

"Please." I reply and she sets it in front of me.

"Then there's Mason."

"He's really that bad?" I cannot stop myself from asking.

"He's so much worse than I had ever imagined. I guess I'm starting to understand Daisy, but I just felt so horrible that he gave everything away thinking that purple Post-it was his last. He said things I hope I never hear him ever say again." She adds under her breath as he waltzes in, flopping himself in the spot beside George.

"Morning." He says brightly. I'm surprised that he's sober this morning, but he is.

"Morning." George says rolling her eyes.

"Mason." I say and take a sip of coffee as he gestures for Kiffany to bring him a cup as well. Daisy finally arrives and seems extra peppy this morning as she gracefully makes her way to our booth, removes her coat, placing it along with mine on the back of the booth, and sitting beside me.

"Kiffany may I have a fruit salad, glass of orange juice and whole wheat toast, no butter please." She says before acknowledging us.

"Sure sweetie." Kiffany smiles, "and for the rest of you?"

"A pancake stack with warm syrup, melted butter, bacon. Extra, extra, extra crispy, and orange juice." I say as I move the menu to the end of the table.

"I'll have what he's having." George replies with a bright smile as she adds her menu to mine.

"The Johnny Vegas with hash browns and another cup of coffee please." Mason says as he rubs at his eyes. Breakfast is a very different experience without Roxy, and I cannot help but wonder what she's up to at this very moment. But as my eye falls upon the tables by the window, my glance once again fixes itself upon the lone, honey haired woman, who nurses a coffee. I notice that Tessa does nothing to conceal herself, risky, I muse as I turn back to my crew.

"Seriously Rube, do you know her?" Daisy says just above a whisper. I honestly can't have this conversation with my reapers for fear that one of them might share information with Roxy. I can't very well just say that I helped her once when she joined the ranks of the undead and ended up staying with me for a number of years. So you see my dilemma? Instead I just shake my head and finish my breakfast. What am I supposed to do? Call her over and introduce her to them? No, I think not.

I push my plate aside and slide my planner in front of me.

"Where's Roxy?" Mason suddenly asks as though he hadn't noticed that she wasn't here. I roll my eyes and open the warn leather book.

"She's on assignment."

"I'm not covering for her!" Daisy says knowing that my reaction will be the same as the last time she pulled that stunt.

"Need I remind you that I am your boss and you will do what I say?" I ask with a bit of a smile that I know puts her right in her place. She takes a deep breath and sighs heavily as I place a few Post-its in front of her. I finish handing out the Post-its and wait for my crew to make their way out. I turn back to my newspaper and wait. Tessa will eventually make her way to the table, she will eventually let me know why she's tracked me down; she will eventually answer my unanswered questions. I find that I'm right and she has made her way to my table. I look up from my newspaper.

"Rube." She says in a small voice.

"Tessa." I reply and gesture for her to have a seat. "It's been a long while." I smile in hopes of making her feel a bit more comfortable.

"It has." She smiles back and seems a bit more at ease. "We really need to talk." She seems to be scared, almost as though something horrible has or will happen. "I didn't know who else to ask. I couldn't really speak with Tilda about it either. I'm in trouble." Her voice is small and I nod my head in response, figuring as much.

This particular scenario periodically plays itself out. I've met and helped so many newly undead reapers in the past that sometimes they think, and I'm not exactly sure why, that I'll be able to bail them out of their latest mess.

"Rube, he saw me and now I don't know what to do."

"Who saw you?"

"Collin." She replies looking down at her hands, which are neatly manicured and folded on the table.

"I don't understand. He's been dead for over fifty years." I say.

"I thought the same." She replies.

"You're boss can't get you reassigned for a few years? You could always go to Toronto or Vancouver, maybe even New York. I've heard through the grape vine that Neal is looking for a transfer. I was thinking of sending Daisy his way, that one, well she drives me insane." I say with a fatherly smile. "They all do, but that's just part and parcel to the job." I lean in towards her and rest my hand on top of hers.

"I want to go home. I'm tired of being shipped off here and there." She blinks to stop the tears that threaten to roll down her cheeks. It's obvious to me that she can't stay here, but at the same time, I really wish that there was more I could do for her.

"Right now home isn't an option. I'll give Neal a call, or perhaps Patrick in Munich he may either have an opening or know of something."

"Rube you have no idea how much I appreciate your help." She smiles.

I cannot help but remember a time when that very smile could melt your heart; she had mine for a little over ten years, until she suddenly got bored and left without a word. I never thought that I would be able to repair the damage, which more likely than not is probably a contributing factor as to why I had bowed out, until recently, of the relationship game for so long. I suppose it was that and the simple fact that I didn't and still don't know how long this undead gig will last. I manage to contain my composure as she attempts to charm me, which is a total waste. I help because she needs it, not because I'm looking to rekindle something long lost and gone. I refuse to allow myself to revisit that time.

"Thank you." She adds in a quite tone.

Being so engrossed in the conversation, I hadn't noticed when George entered, and now stands at the table. A look of confusion on her face. Oh great! I cannot help but think.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but oh never mind, there it is." She stammers, obviously embarrassed to have interrupted our conversation. My hands enclosing Tessa's, I'm sure doesn't help the matter and probably won't help my case should Roxy be privy.

"Georgia, this is Tessa O'Brien, she's an old friend." I say, concealing the truth. George just looks at her and then at me, then at our hands on the tabletop.

"Hi. Uh, Rube, do you think I could have a word with you?" she inquires. "Alone?"

"Sure Peanut." I reply and we make our way outside for a quick chat.

"What the hell is that?" she demands.

"What's what?" I ask, unsure of what she means.

"Roxy's been gone for what? Not even a day and you're latching yourself onto another chick?"

"George, you don't know what you're talking about, nor does this situation warrant your opinion. Tessa and I are old friends. I helped her when she joined the undead."

"And you fell in love with her. Didn't you?"

"We were a little more then friends, yes, but that was a very long time ago." Why am I telling her this?

"Roxy needs to know."

"No, Roxy doesn't need to know. I'm just going to make a few phone calls and Tessa should be well on her way."

"What if that isn't the case? What if she suddenly came to her senses and this is some ploy?" she says, using my own words against me. Damn, I'm going to have to be careful in the advice section.

"A ploy?"

"Yeah, to worm her way back into your unlife. I know that Roxy is tough, but she's finally opened herself to another, and now what?"

"I'm not going to hurt Roxy. What Roxy and I have is very different." I say simply. "Not a word to the others." She gives me a very suspicious look. "Georgia, please. Let me take care of this."

"I don't like it. There's something wrong with the timing."

"Timing?"

"Yeah. First of all, you send Roxy on a three-week working vacation. Secondly, this chick, Tessa knows you from however long ago shows up. Lastly, you're blind to the possibility that maybe she wants more than just your help."

"Georgia, it isn't like that." I say looking down at the pavement.

"Oh Rube, if you could have seen your face." She says before reaching out and grabbing onto my arm. "You're blinded by something. The past that the two of you have shared is probably the culprit. Please just get rid of her as quickly as you can. You're lucky I'm the one who caught the two of you and it wasn't Roxy. Whose to say that she won't be back early?" George tilts her head and I nod.

"You're right. I'll make my phone calls; get Tessa on her way and all will be well. Right?"

"Yeah, at least that's how it should go." She winks, "by the way, you're coming to the movies tonight."

"Pardon?"

"We're, that is Daisy, Mason and I are taking you out." She laughs. "You need it."

"The others don't know about Roxy and I?" I cannot help but ask. Georgia shakes her head.

"Not unless you want them to." She smiles. "Look I have to get going. I don't want to be late. Those little buggers wait for no one." She adds, referring to the gravelings that set the accidents in motion.

"Then you better go." I say returning her smile. "By the way. Thanks." I add before she turns on her heels and makes her way to the location of her Post-it.

I head back inside and find Tessa still sitting in the booth, a look of fear in her face that I hadn't seen during our conversation.

"What is it?" I ask.

"He pretty much killed me once, do you think he'd do it again?"

"You know that he can't kill you again." I reply with the hope that I'm right. She brushes a tear from her eye and nods.

"You're probably right. You don't know what it's like to live in fear. To have what you thought to be the worst thing to happen to you, only to have that compounded with joining the ranks of the undead. Sometimes I cannot help but think I would have been better off dead." She looks down for a moment, before looking up at me through her long eyelashes. She always knew which buttons to push, she must be as experienced as Daisy; I muse.

"We'll figure something out. I have an appointment and then I'll give Neal and Peter a shout, and maybe Pauline. I'll get you on a plane out of here and you'll be safe again."

"You don't understand. Wherever I go, he finds me."

"Does he see you as you are, or as non-reapers perceive you?" I ask, wondering if there just might be a way to combat this situation.

"The way I look to you." She replies.

"Hmm, well then I suppose we have our work cut out for us don't we?" I open my planner and thumb through the many telephone numbers I've acquired over the years. Grabbing a Post-it, I write a few numbers. "You do have a place to stay right?" I have to ask, I don't want her to be afraid.

"No, I've been hotel hopping for the past few days. Never staying anywhere longer than a night." She says. I know I'm probably going to regret suggesting this, but it's the only way I think her mind will be put as ease.

"I will put you up in my flat."

"I don't want you involved in that way." She protests.

"Why the hell not? I am involved. Whether you like it or not." I add as I write the last of the numbers on the Post-it.

"But."

"No, buts." I look around to be sure that no one's lurking about in the shadows. "Let's go."

I'm careful to avoid being followed, take a totally different way, checking the flow of traffic, being sure that whatever vehicle is behind me, isn't for very long. I park in the underground and we take the lift up. I hope George is wrong, and that I'm not getting myself into something I may regret, but it's too late, I think as I unlock the door and we enter the dark flat.

"I'll send George to get your bags from where you were staying last."

"I was staying at the Alexis Hotel."

"You must be doing well for yourself?" I whistle softly.

"After I died, I did manage to get my hands on the cash I died for." She replies, which gives me the first piece of a fair sized-puzzle. So she must have been involved in something with Collin that resulted in her death, possibly his as well, and she left him thinking he was dead. That might make sense, if this were one of Daisy's movies, but this isn't a movie, this is real life.

"I'll make some tea, then I'm going to get on the phone. Okay?"

"Thank you." She smiles.

"Have a seat." I add, gesturing towards the antique chairs. I watch her as she slowly walks towards the fireplace.

"You still miss her?" she asks breaking the silence, picking up a framed brownish photograph of Lucy from the mantle.

"Yeah, that photograph is a reminder of all that I've done." I say, still ashamed for making the choices I had, but at the time, honestly thought were right. She replaces it form where she picked it up and sits herself in one of the chairs. I place the tray on an ottoman and let the tea steep. "So I'll give Neal a shout first. Maybe I'll get lucky and we can get you on the first plane out." I smile.

"Right the first plane out." She says under her breath.

"What is the matter?" I ask standing and going over the dining table where I left my day planner. Retuning I put it on the side table and pour the tea. I suddenly cannot help but wonder if George might be right in her read on Tessa. Perhaps I have misread the situation, therefore, the faster I resolve this the better.

After calling George about Tessa's luggage and actually getting a lecture from the teen, I begin calling my contacts. Neal tells me that there is still a place for her, but it may not be far enough away from this Collin character. He says he'll also see about calling a few other contacts and suggests that I give Frank a call in Spain. So I continue my bid to find somewhere to ship her off.

"I swear Rube, I'm going to kill someone." George exclaims as she drops the bags in the small entryway.

"Relax Georgia." I say and she pushes past me.

"You have a lot of nerve." She goes off on Tessa.

"George, please. You don't know the situation." I try and get her to calm down as Tessa just rests her head in her hands.

"I wish you could understand." She replies, lifting her head and looking up at George.

"Well then, help me understand. Who the hell are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm involved in a very complicated situation and I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Don't you have an undead boss to turn to?" George snaps hotly.

"She can't help me."

"She?"

"Yeah, her name is Tilda Hanson. I've been a part of her crew for twelve years, till that bastard Collin showed up. I don't know why he does this."

"What were the two of you involved in?" George prompts her.

"Something that I knew to be wrong from the start. Let me put it this way: we swindled money from the wrong people. I ended up dead, only to become undead, and Collin, well I had thought him dead, saw them shoot him, and yet he doesn't look a day over thirty. I doubt that he's a reaper. He doesn't run in any circle that we know of. It's been very difficult. In my attempts to keep a head of him, I constantly find that I'm merely going backwards." She sniffles and George's face softens.

"So what you're saying is he should be dead an buried, but he isn't. He hasn't aged, which would indicate that he's somewhat undead?"

"Yes. I've been looking for an explanation for years now, only I have yet to find it.

"Maybe what you saw was somehow wrong. Maybe there's an anomaly with a graveling or something." George wonders out loud. Neither Tessa nor I would consider the angle George is suggesting. "I know we never told you this Rube, and you'll probably get upset, but remember how Ray just kind of went away?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Well, Mason killed him. Granted, it was an accident, Ray was going to hurt Daisy."

"But you know that Ray couldn't hurt her."

"Ah, but what you don't understand is how protective of Daisy Mason is. Anyways, Mason says that after Ray died, and probably because there was no Post-it, he tuned into a graveling. Is it possible that this Collin's death had no Post-it and something weird happened that made him undead?"

"I suppose it is possible." I say digging my hands in my pants pockets as I often do when in thought. "But that doesn't account for the fact that he hasn't aged, that he remembers Tessa."

"I don't know. It's just that something is very wrong, and I honestly think that the only way to correct the problem is to take his soul."

"You can't do that without a Post-it."

"Right, but I took the soul of the graveling that had been Ray's.

"You didn't."

"I did and he disintegrated." She replies. So if what she is saying is even possible, it might be that his name wasn't on a Post-it, and in some sick way is haunting Tessa until she releases him? But why her? I nod and pick up the telephone, calling another reaper on my list; maybe they have heard of this and will be of some help.

"If we release his soul, would I be able to go home?" Tessa asks, with hope in her voice.

"It's worth a try. Honestly Tessa, I don't not like you and your timing just sucks." I hear George say.

"Georgia, please don't upset Tessa any more then she is already." I say as I turn my back on them for a moment and speak with Stephan about our latest theory.

I find it strange that in all my years as a reaper, including my simpatico, I had never run into this kind of situation, nor heard of half the stuff George is suggesting. Perhaps she will one day have my job, it must be possible that she can step up and take my place. Perhaps that was part of her death, that once she figures all of this out, I will have my final Post-it. I almost shudder at the thought, for I've loved this undead existence almost as much as the happy experiences I've had in my life.

"Rube do you think you can keep focused?" George asks with a knowing smile on her lips. "Oh where are the clean linens?" she adds.

"Over in the amour." I say as she quickly finds what she's looking for and strips my bed.

"Tessa needs to crash, and seeing that you don't have a couch."

"No problem." I reply as I continue going through my list, even calling Neal back with George's theory.

George helps Tessa get settled and the two of us sit in the living room trying to map out some sort of plan in fixing this mess, and before Roxy gets back.

"Seriously Rube, she's going to find out about this. Even if there isn't anything to find out about." George says.

"What would you have me do? Leave her to that wolf?"

"No, that isn't your style." She replies and picks up a cookie. "Have you ever seen Roxy upset? Do you know how she may react to this?" her tone hushed so as not to disturb Tessa.

"I'm sure that she would understand." I reply. Well she needn't know about this really. "Besides, things between Tessa and I have been buried for many, many, many years."

"So that's why when you saw her, you looked like death himself?"

"I did not." I say in my defence.

"If you say so." She says with a smile. "You do realise that you're still coming out with us this evening. Right?" she bats her eyelashes. "You can't make me go out with those two alone now can you?" she continues to bat her eyelashes.

"Maybe I can." I reply.

"Come on, let's go. Sleeping beauty needs her beauty sleep." George says as she pulls me up from my chair.

"I know you're right, but I really shouldn't leave her alone."

"No one knows she's here right? I'm guessing you made it look as though you dropped her off at the hotel where I picked up her bags."

"Something like that." I reply. "You're right, I need a break from all of this. It will give me a moment of rest before I calculate our next move."

"You make it sound like some military expedition or like Risk."

"It is kind of like Risk. We have to figure out how to get him, remove his soul and get her back to wherever it is she came from before Roxy gets back."

"You really do love her."

"For longer than you'll ever know." I reply as I lock the door behind me and we make our way to the lift.

The night air is nice and crisp and I enjoy the walk to the theatre. Mason and Daisy walk hand in hand ahead of us, I cannot help but feel inspired by their sweet affections. I can feel George catching glances of me as we walk.

"Four tickets to Stay please." Mason says as the girl at the counter prints them up, up puts the money through the opening.

"Thank you, enjoy the show." She says with a smile.

"Thanks." He says as he plucks the tickets from the counter and we make our way to the concessions.

"Daisy and George start giving the poor lad behind the counter a hard time.

"No, Junior Mints." I hear George say as Daisy just smiles.

"Two medium Diet Cokes and an extra large popcorn."

"Will that be all?" he asks with a smile.

"Throw in those Junior Mints."

The end credits roll and the four of us make our way out of the theatre.

"That so wasn't what I was expecting." Daisy says shaking her head.

"Me neither." George adds with a frown. "Thanks anyways Mason. My treat next time." She grabs my arm and we make our way home.

"I'll see you guys later." I smile as George drops me off at my flat. It's strange, but as I exit the elevator, something just seems wrong and for the strangest reason I cannot place the feeling.

I am careful in entering my flat, everything still locked up tightly. That's a good sign at least, I think as I turn on a few lights. Maybe I'm just off, but everything is in place, so too is the still sleeping Tessa. I breathe a sigh of relief and remove my jacket before trying to figure out the best way to sleep in my favourite chair.

I awake to find Tessa standing with her back to the fireplace watching me sleep. I remember the countless times she used to do that, and never once did she ever tell me why, even when I asked.

"I'm going to continue on as normal. I will pick up breakfast for you and do some shopping." I say as I try and stretch the kinks out of my body.

"Fair enough." She replies with a smile.

Oddly enough, when things are going wrong the time seems to fly, and fly it has. Three weeks just like that, and George and I are nowhere closer to helping Tessa. Right now we can't locate this Collin fellow, which is terrible because Tessa is suffering a serious case of cabin fever. I arrive at the waffle house to meet my crew and nearly drop dead when I see Roxy sitting at our usual table.

"Well are you a sight for these sore eyes." I say as she stands up and nearly jumps into my arms. "Welcome home." I whisper in her ear and steal a kiss.

"So good to be back. If you ever think to ship me off to Europe again, be sure to send George instead." She says with a smile as we sit.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Very long time no see. Can I get you some coffee?" Kiffany asks with her gentle smile.

"That would be nice. Thanks." Roxy replies. I'm glad that we have a moment to talk before the others arrive. God I hope they keep quiet, but I can't seem to shake the feeling that Daisy is going to let the cat out of the bag.

"So did you ever figure out who that woman was?" Roxy asks as she takes a sip of her coffee. "Decent coffee. It's so good to be home." She adds with a bright smile.

"No, not really." I lie as George enters and plops herself beside Roxy.

"Welcome back Roxy." She says with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Roxy smiles back as she puts her mug back on the table. Daisy and Mason aren't far behind George in their arrival.

"Morning all." Mason says sitting beside George as Daisy sits beside me. "So how was your trip?" he adds.

"Depends on your definition of a trip." She replies with a sigh. "I don't think I've ever been that busy reaping."

"Really?" Daisy tilts her head as though she doesn't believe Roxy.

"Really. How were things while I was away?" she asks, perhaps hoping for the 411 on our resident mystery woman.

"Oh well, you know? The usual, but we did take Rube out to a film." Daisy said. "The movie was horrible, but I think the four of us had a good time. Mason and I thought that Rube needed to get out."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he seemed a little bummed out while you were gone."

"I see." She gives me quite the look and I smile sheepishly, hoping that Mason doesn't notice.

"What the." I curse under my breath as Tessa waltzes in and sits in one of the vacant seats.

"What's she doing here?" Daisy asks, looking at Rube. "I thought you took care of that." She whispers in my ear, so that Roxy doesn't hear.

"I did." I reply quietly. Roxy follows our gaze.

"That's it." She says as she nearly ploughs through George and Mason. I can hardly believe her, but she stops right in front of Tessa's table. "What the hell is your problem?" she demands though what I can only imagine must be clenched teeth. I cannot hear what Tessa has to say, but when Roxy returns to our table, the look on her face pretty much says it all. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"My Post-it please." She says, holding out her hand. I look up at her quizzically, but comply. She seems careful to avoid touching my fingers as she heads to the cash register to pay for her coffee, then literally flees from the restaurant.

"You're so dead meat." George says in her knowing tone. Daisy and Mason just look at me, then at George, lastly at Tessa and shake their heads. "I don't want to say I told you so, because that always used to irk me when my mother did that to me. I know that we have to learn through our mistakes, but I just wish that this was one you didn't have to make." She reminds me of myself when she sprouts such wisdom.

"You're right and you shouldn't worry about telling me that you told me so, because you did. I really thought that things would come out in the wash properly, that I would have had her on a plane two weeks ago. Would have, should have, could have, but didn't. So now I'm in a pickle. Getting out of it is going to be far more difficult than getting into it."

"Pretty much." George says in a sympathetic tone. "I have to get going. Happy Time has me for the day. If you need anything, give me a call or come by and we'll have lunch." She says indicating to Mason to get out of her way, so she can get going. "Almost forgot my Post-it." She smiles and rolls her eyes at her forgetfulness.

"Here you go." I say and hand her a couple.

"Thanks. Keep in mind what I said." She pauses in thought. "You didn't happen to get in touch with Clinton did you? I have a feeling he's the one with the answers we need." She puts on her jacket and heads out.

"May I ask a question?" Daisy asks.

"Be my guest." I reply as I prepare myself for whatever it is she wishes to throw my way.

"How long have you and Roxy been an item?"

"Not long enough for that reaction."

"You didn't answer my question."

"We've been seeing each other a little over a month now." I reply thinking how over my relationship with Roxy is at this very moment, she hadn't said anything to that effect, but I'm fairly certain that's where we're heading.

"It's not to late to fix it." She says with a smile and pats my hand reassuringly. "Actions speak far louder than any words ever could."

"Daisy, I don't know." I reply as I get their Post-its from my day planner.

"Thank you." She says sweetly. Mason nods his thanks and they head out. Young love is the sweetest kind. Everything is new, although for this pair, everything is new on a very different playing filed, I cannot help think as I pay for my meal and make my way out. But first I stop at Tessa's table.

"What did you say to her?"

"It was the truth." She replies under her breath.

"Truth? What truth? I was trying to help you. Yes, you stayed at my place, but nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? Really?" she says as though I had somehow cheated on Roxy by sleeping with her, which by the way never happened, but try telling someone who has already heard the worst possibility that.

"I can't believe you!" I exclaim and rush out of the restaurant. I honestly can't believe her. How could she twist my good intensions into something that didn't happen? And so effortlessly the lie left her lips.

I cannot help but hear Georgia's warnings now ringing in my ears as I more or less storm down the busy street. My actions have always spoken far louder than my words ever could, and I am certain that Roxy knows this, I think as I round another corner. What exactly did Tessa say to Roxy that she claims to be the truth? And yet even if I can find out, which would be from Roxy, because I'm sure that Tessa won't tell me, will I be forgiven for my obvious naivety in the situation? But then again, the better question would be would I forgive her? Because if I were not able to do so, how should I even hope that she might find it in her heart to forgive me? My last thought as I walk through the park in an attempt to clear my mind.

I still cannot believe the others are helping Roxy avoid me, I've left messages, I've sent her flowers with notes to meet me here or there so that we could talk, but she returns them, via Mason or George, and as pathetic as it is, I've even planned the odd chance encounter, but nothing I've done seems to help. I'm running out of ideas. On top of that, I'm still dealing with Tessa and trying to locate Collin. I want to put George's theory to practice and see if we can't get rid of the problem all together. Somehow I think that will be the first step in putting the pieces back together.

"If we can't find this nuisance, we're going to need some bait." George says as she leans in towards me. I nod, but I have a really bad feeling if we do use Tessa as bait to catch the proverbial thief.

"You're right on so many levels. I was just wondering how he fell off the radar. I mean if I were stalking someone, I wouldn't just give up because I couldn't find them. I'd be asking questions, knocking on doors, and being an all round pain in someone's ass." I say before carefully taking a sip of coffee. George sits back for a long moment.

"Are we even sure that this wasn't just some ploy on her part? Maybe she never got over you."

"Georgia, please don't go there." I say as for the first time in weeks Roxy arrives. I'm almost afraid to speak, afraid that if I do, she'll turn on her heel and leave. She sits beside George and avoids looking at me.

"Well Rube, I have to. I told you she was trouble. That you should never have trusted her."

"Look, at the time, I understood where you were coming from, but I will say now what I said then, she and I were finished a very long time ago." I say knowing that the conversation will probably upset Roxy, so I give George a quick look.

"If you're not going to find that you know what, I will, and mark my words. When I do find him. I'm going to take great pleasure in yanking his soul from his body. He's the cause of this." She says gesturing towards Roxy and I. I know she's right, but what can I say?

"She's right Rube. But keep in mind that it's your good natured heart and perhaps some naivety regarding Tessa's ulterior motive that drove a wedge between us." Roxy says before gesturing for her Post-it. Well at least she said more than one word to me. I take that as a good sign and open the day planner, un-sticking her Post-its, I put them on the table in front of her not wanting to push my luck. "Thank you." She says before making her way out, passing Mason and Daisy, who enter the restaurant hand in hand.

"Morning Georgie girl. Rube." Mason says sitting beside George and Daisy beside him, knowing my mood, probably by the look on my face. "Are we any closer to fixing things?" he adds with a slight smile.

"Wait a second. Isn't that?" Daisy says looking over at a secluded table. I follow her gaze.

"It looks like it." I reply as I pull a picture from my planner.

"Georgia honey, do you feel up for a little soul extraction?"

"Not here Daisy. If he reacts in the same manner as Ray, well I just don't think an audience of how many would you say there are here is a good idea." She whispers.

"You're probably right George. Rube does she have any Post-its in the next couple of hours?" Daisy asks as I look through my planner and nod. "Can we swap? I'll take her early ones or something." Daisy says in a tone that means business. As in the faster we see if George's theory works, the faster we get rid of Tessa, the faster I can try and get things back to good with Roxy, there by extension, the faster things can return to what is 'normal' for us.

"Oh look! It's the bait." Mason says with a slight grin.

"I know you told me. Oh!" she stops herself short of finishing her sentence as she spots Collin. I'd say that things just went from bad to worse, if it wasn't already. "I'm guessing that isn't a good thing?" she asks as she plunks herself in the booth beside me, as if I need this today.

"No, I don't think it's a great thing that he saw you, but if you hang with George for a little while, I'm guessing that the cat will play." I say with a smirk. George gives me a very interesting look, almost to say, Rube you ought to be ashamed of yourself, so I give her a smile.

"Okay, if that's how it's going to be. Tessa, you and I are heading out. I'm going to start our little game of cat and mouse." George says as she motions for Daisy and Mason to let her out. "Thanks guys. Dinner tonight?" she asks. "I mean all of us." She says looking at me. I nod my ascent.

"I'll get Roxy here one way or another." Mason says as he sits back in front of me, Daisy following suit.

"You two be careful." I say looking at George. I'm sure that Tessa will be fine, no matter what he has in store for her. George nods and grabs Tessa's arm.

"We're going shopping. Then we're going to this little corner café I know." She says as she drags Tessa out of the restaurant. I'm careful in watching Collin, counting the minutes he gives them for a head start, he suddenly makes his way out. I sigh nervously. I don't like George having to do this. I had spoken to a few other reapers about the whole no appointment issue and I've been assured that there are times when oddities appear, but this one isn't on the books, which worries me more than my reapers know. I've put George directly in harms way and right now, there isn't a damn thing I can do to keep her safe. All I can do is wait.

"Rube."

"Huh?"

"Just take a deep breath. You know she will be fine." Daisy says in a reassuring voice. Mason follows suit and takes a deep breath of his own.

"I don't think I can take this." He says. "If he harms a hair on Georgie girl's head, I'll kill him myself."

"Now Mason." Daisy says in a controlled tone. He looks at her and smiles. None of this is helping my heart any. Every decision I've made in the past what? Five weeks at least, has been wrong and it's affecting those I care about and I can't do anything at this moment to help. Waiting isn't one of my strong suits; I cannot help but remind myself as I fish the needed money from my wallet.

"Where are you going?" Mason asks.

"I have a Post-it." I reply. Daisy gives me a suspicious look.

"You are not going to spy on the stalker." She says. "I have Georgia's Post-its, let's see yours and see what we can do. You're not going to be alone." She adds and stands to let Mason out so that he can make his way to the location of his first appointment. "Don't worry. Have a little faith in our little Georgia." She adds with a wink as Mason kisses her cheek with a goodbye darling under his breath. Have a little faith? If this creep is anything like Tessa described, being undead isn't going to make it any easier I cannot help but shudder at the thought.

"It's not that Daisy." I begin.

"I know. You want to know how right her theory is." Daisy says with a twinkle in her eye.

"I am slightly interested in seeing if she's right."

"I'm sure she is." Daisy replies, not knowing that George has already told me about Ray. "Just put some trust in her. Has she let you down?"

"Depends on your definition of disappointment."

"Rube." She says sternly. I almost chuckle.

"I know, I know. Everything will be fine as soon as Collin is taken care of." I reply as though it's something we do everyday. We don't. Reapers aren't supposed to interfere, but in this case, we've agreed that the situation doesn't warrant a traditional solution. I just can't shake worrying about her.

"After we fix his wagon, we'll get you and Roxy back together." She says with a bright smile. I look at her for a long moment. The expression on my face mirrors my perspective on that subject. It's better left untouched right now. It still hurts to even think about it.

"Daisy, I don't know about that right now." I cannot help but say. I have a feeling that while most of this quasi-soap opera will end fairly well, my mini drama won't, but that's life, or unlife, and I shall cross that bridge when I need. Right now I need to concentrate on George's safety and getting Tessa as far away from me as possible, then maybe just maybe I can get everything else back on track as well.

After synchronising our reaps, Daisy and I head out for a fairly jam-packed day, which I'm sure would have normally kept my mind occupied, but I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I'm finding it very difficult to concentrate.

"Come on Rube, we still have a few to go. Georgia said that she'd meet us back at the restaurant after she finishes getting Collins soul."

We arrive at the waffle house expecting to find George sitting at the booth, but I cannot stop my fluttering heart. Roxy sits drinking a coffee and reading a book. I don't if Mason spoke to her regarding our dinner arrangements, or she just happened to be in need of a cup of coffee.

"Roxy?" Mason asks with a confused expression.

"George told me to meet her here. She didn't mention that you would be here." She adds looking at me. I can see the hurt in her expression and can only imagine what Tessa must have told her. I don't say anything, just make my way towards the counter and take a seat in one of the vacant stools. Kiffany makes her way over with a fresh pot of coffee.

"Thanks." I say with a smile as she places the filled cup in front of me. Somehow I feel as though I need a lot more than a mere coffee, perhaps something with a more potent strength might help ease this pain I'm feeling right now. Mason sits beside me, leaving Roxy and Daisy to talk.

"Rube, don't worry about George. You know as well as I do that she will be fine. It's you that we're worried about." He adds with an expression I don't think I've ever seen from him before.

"I know you're right about George. I think that's been settled."

"I'm sure it has." He says as the door chimes and George enters the restaurant. She makes her ways towards me with a triumphant smile.

"I told you I'd fix him." She smiles widely. Mason gives her a high five and she sits beside me. "For the record," she adds, "Tessa's gone."

"Gone?" I have to ask, somehow feeling as though I didn't quite hear what George said.

"Yeah, she high tailed it as soon as I nabbed his soul. It was a little violent, but it's over now and everything can return to normal." She motions to Kiffany for a cup of coffee. "I just hope that the gravelings don't declare hunting season on me again. I mean after the Ray thing, they were actually scared of me. Now I can't imagine what's going through their twisted little minds."

"I'm sure you did them a favour." I reply as we head over to the table to order something for dinner. I make a move to sit across from Roxy, who quickly gets up and gestures for me to take my usual seat.

"I still have to get over the jet lag." She says to Daisy. "We'll finish this conversation later." She adds as she puts her jacket on and heads out, taking another piece of my heart with her exit.

_Can you hear my heart beat in this hurt?  
__Do you know that behind of this hurt?  
__Lies the deep desire I'm in love hey  
__Make a wonderful love if I may.  
__All my dreams to be all I can do,  
__Only I love, only love  
__And you say I knew we should find a new way  
__Make a wonder love if I may._

I don't know for sure if she knows what I'm feeling, or what I'm wishing for, which is to find a way back to her and get things back to good. I imagine somehow that it will take some time to bridge the distance that has inevitably been created between us by my own actions, which I ultimately take responsibility for. I could never have thought this situation could have gone from as bad as it was to worse, resulting in my unlife being so literally, figuratively and dramatically turned upside down and crashing down around my ears as it has. However, despite everything, I will wait. After all it only took us over twenty years to find the courage to allow our feelings to be heard. What could a little more time hurt?


	4. Chapter 4

You've made it past that long chapter, only to have another to go… Sorry, about that, hope this answers a few questions… Or maybe not :) Please R&R (even if it isn't your cup of tea). Not too sure, this could be it in this series, time to visit other possibilities…

Characters: Rube/Roxy and Georgia with a splash of Delores Herbig  
Abstract: Some answers and still an unanswered question. Will they, or won't they find their way back to each other?

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

Moving Towards Something?

There are times when I cannot help but find myself marvelling at the wisdom that sprouts from the lips of our young today. Perhaps it's partially due to some jaded experience in life, there again maybe not. Is it possible that it's something as simple as general observation? I'm still unsure, but whatever it is, I'm thinking that George, while still very inexperienced in life seems to have an interesting handle on her afterlife, even more so than I'm sure any of us had when we first crossed into this undead existence. My undead philosophy has always been to remain upon the fringe, never allowing myself to get too attached to the living, and most importantly never allow them to know that you exist, for if they had any idea about us, things could get out of hand. But somehow, George has managed to find her place among the living, perhaps better than she had when she had been alive.

Like everyone else in the elevator, except a couple of what look to be accountants who are deep in some conversation pertaining to figures I'm sure, I stare up at the numbers above the door and watch as they ascend. As the lift comes to a stop at my floor and the doors part, I quickly put tuck my thoughts away and step off entering "Millie's" world, the very odd world of Happy Time. I pass the receptionist, a very odd busy body of a woman, who I'm fairly certain knows more about everyone on this floor than any of them know about themselves. Crystal, I think her name is and she reminds me of one of those women from the beehive days, which nearly causes me to shudder as I carefully navigate through the maze of cubicles, in hopes of avoiding that woman named Delores. I find George's workspace and noticing that she's so wrapped up in her work she doesn't notice me standing there, so I gently tap the waist high barrier. Closing whatever she had been working on, she turns to find me leaning against the partition, my arms resting on the top.

"Rube!" she says in a slightly surprised voice, but with a kind smile. I smile back.

"Is this a bad time?" I ask quietly.

"No, not at all. I was just finishing up a few things, but they can wait. You look as though you need to talk." She adds.

"Millie could I." Delores stops herself short of whatever she wanted to ask George noting me standing there. Oh great! I cannot help myself thinking. "Oh hello, Rube." She adds with her brightest of smiles, that just brushes me the wrong way today.

"Good day Delores." I say trying not to frown.

"Millie, I didn't know you had a meeting today." She says quietly so as not to draw too much attention. George looks at her quizzically for a moment before telling her the truth, which I'm fairly certain is the first time.

"I don't. Rube and I are just going out for lunch." She says.

"Well then, you and I will talk later." Delores says with a wink. George just continues to smile brightly before logging off her computer and getting her things.

"Let's get out of here." She sighs, grabbing my arm and nearly dragging me to the lift.

We walk to a restaurant that I've never heard of. It's fairly nice with the perfect business luncheon décor and atmosphere. The hostess seats us beside a lovely large window and places our menus on the table in front of us with a pleasant smile. George looks at me for a long moment before picking up her menu.

"You still have that look Rube. What's on your mind?" she inquires as she lowers her menu enough to see me and peruse at the same time. I follow suit.

"I'm sure you know that I'm curious as to how your very unusual reap went. You seem to be okay at least. I couldn't help but be worried about you." I say as I decide on soup and a club sandwich. She tilts her head to the side in response.

"Are you sure that you can handle my telling you what happened?" she questions me and I nod. "Collin really was quite the stalker that day." She begins her story of what happened, but stops just as our waitress arrives.

"Good afternoon. My name is Tanya and I'll be your server today. May I get you an appetizer? Or something to drink if you're not ready to order." She seems very nice, but I think George has already decided.

"I'll have a BLT sandwich and an ice tea." She says with a smile as she closes her menu.

"The mushroom soup and a club sandwich with an ice tea as well please." I reply as she takes our menus and leaves us to our conversation.

"The strangest thing was that it wasn't that difficult to lure him into a secluded ally. I don't know if I've ever seen evil before, at least I don't think I have, but after reaping his soul I was left with the strangest sensation. As I glided my hand down his arm, I saw everything that he did in his life and even in the limbo that followed. I understood why he wanted Tessa to be the one to release him, yet he somehow got why it had to be me. Rube, I now have an understanding of death that I never thought possible, nor would I want to wish upon anyone. I can't explain it, but the oddest thing was that he thanked me for relieving him of a tremendous amount of pain."

"Was it physical pain?" I ask in wonder trying to understand how one who was almost beyond death could experience any kind of pain. As reapers we only experience a momentary discomfort when injury strikes and we are rapid healers.

"I'm not sure. Partially, I think it was physical, but I somehow it seemed far more emotional than anything else. He just seemed to be hurting for a very long time. I don't know what he and Tessa spoke about before I reaped him, but whatever damage his stalking her had caused had somehow been alleviated."

"When you reaped him, it was something akin to a physical soul? A run of the mill kind of reap?"

"I don't really know for sure. There is so much that I have yet to process. The big question at this point is why he didn't turn into a graveling, like Ray did when Mason killed him, when there was no Post-it." She says as Tanya returns with our meals. "Thanks." George adds before starting to eat.

"So you think it's over then?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's done." She replies with a reassuring smile.

"But are you okay?" I have to ask from the sounds of it, she's been through a lot. She nods, reassuring me with a bright smile. Returning her smile, we eat our lunch in a bit of peace.

"And what of Tessa?" I ask having to know that she's gone for sure.

"She said that she was going home. Whatever that means." She replies taking a sip of ice tea. I still wonder what that means, but brush the thought aside for a moment. "Besides, if I were you, which I'm not, but if I were, I'd be more concerned if Roxy would ever have anything more to do with me." She says with a very serious expression. I know she's right, but somehow I need to know for sure that Tessa is gone, that she won't be making another appearance, that she won't always be somewhere lurking in the background, reminding me of what we shared in an attempt to do as George suggested. Worm her way back into my unlife, I really have to stop myself from thinking about that and concentrate on more important things.

"Once again, you are right." I say, getting my wallet out to pay for my share. She wrinkles her nose.

"I have it." She smiles and places the needed bills in the black wallet-like folder. "You do realise that we are nowhere near finished with this conversation." She says as we make our way out of the restaurant.

"At least I know that you're okay. That's the main thing." I say, walking her back to Happy Time.

"I wish we could finish this conversation. I think it's very important." She adds as we step onto the lift. "I'm fairly certain Tessa is the least of your worries. I think that maybe you should try some old fashioned methods in wooing Roxy." She adds as the doors part.

"I know you're right. I've done just about everything." I say as I walk her to her workspace. "Well almost everything." I add as she puts her stuff down on a chair before settling herself back in front of her computer. "We will finish this later. Oh, can you take care of something?" I ask holding out a Post-it.

"Sure. I'll catch you later though?" she adds with a smile.

"Later." I say with a nod and make my way to the lift, narrowly escaping Delores, who I can hear speaking with George.

Checking the time, I remove my planner from one of my hidden pockets in my bomber jacket and pull out my Post-it before heading to the address that I had carefully written upon it last night. J. Thompson, Florentines Bakery, ETD 2:25pm. Entering the bakery, I look around for the tell tail sign of trouble, something to indicate what's likely to transpire. There is a young woman behind the counter tending to an elderly gentleman buying pastries. She might be J. Thompson. From where I stand I can see the name on her nametag reads Janet, but the older gent could be a Thompson. Suddenly I catch the tell tail sign of a graveling as I suppose it sets up the accident. It's on her side of the counter, so I better buy something to nab her soul and quick.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you today?" she inquires with a bright smile.

"Afternoon. One of those Danishes looks really good." I say casually pointing to a cherry one.

"That's quite the choice. You seem more of a strudel type to me." She says. "Are you trying to mix it up a bit?" I wonder how she knew.

"You're good." I say smiling. "Change is good." I reply as she places it in a small paper bag and rings it up. I gently remove her soul as she gives me my change. "Thank you." I add as I turn to go. That's when I hear the commotion. I don't usually miss out on how people die, but today seems different. Even after having lunch with George I'm still a bit off, so I turn around in time to direct her soul to her lights, which were absolutely beautiful. I don't recall a time I've seen all the colours of the spectrum so cleverly used. With the end of the lightshow, I make my way Danish in hand home.

I cannot help but think that returning home is not one of my better ideas, as I step off the lift, finding my keys and opening my door, I pick up the internal envelope. Strange how deep a breath I need to take as I close the door behind me and remove my bomber jacket and shoes before heading to my desk. Without much thought, I set the envelope down on some loose papers, before returning to the area that serves as my kitchen and get something to drink. I then sit myself at my desk and settle into the comfort of my routine, setting up the next day's ledger. Once I've sorted through the information, written up the Post-its, I quickly glance at my watch and think about starting dinner, which happens to be left over pasta.

Soft jazz fills my flat as I finish drying the last of the dishes, when I am interrupted by a gentle knock upon my door. It's strange how I freeze and my heart feels as though it's fluttering in my chest, as I'm filled with hope that it's Roxy. I know I should know better considering everything that's transpired in the past of I don't know, thirty days, but I can hope right? With feet planted firmly to the ground, I check to see who it is and open the door.

"Georgia, what have I asked you not to do?"

"Drop by?" she smiles brightly, a little too brightly. "Come one." She instructs me.

"How do you know that I wasn't busy?" I inquire as I watch her fish out my jacket from the closet.

"I know you a lot better than you think?" she winks at me. "You uh, might want a pair of shoes." She says staring down at my feet. I follow her gaze.

"What makes you think that I'm going to let you drag me anywhere?" I ask with the knowledge that it really doesn't matter what I think at this point.

"Just trust me on this." She replies. Sure, what's the worst that could happen, I wonder as we leave my flat and get into her Mustang. I get the sinking feeling that she's cooked something up, and that something is something I'm not particularly going to like. Especially when one adds trust me.

"What are you up to?" I inquire as she carefully manoeuvres the car into an empty slot.

What's the worst that can happen? Being royally set up is what can happen. Getting out of the car my eyes immediately catch sight of Daisy and Mason with none other than Roxy in tow. Rolling my eyes, I sigh loudly.

"Rube, you are going to go along with this, even if it kills you." George says calmly as she grabs onto my arm. My heart is beating so quickly, I feel as though I've just run a marathon, my palms are sweaty with nerves, and I'm not too sure I'll be able to find my voice. George follows Mason and Daisy wherever it is that they are taking Roxy to. Somehow I think blindfolding us would have been a more effective method. I take a breath and go along with it.

"You guys shouldn't have done all this." I hear Roxy exclaim as George and I catch up. A fire has been made in the pit, blankets have been draped over the long slabs that serve as seating around the pit. Off to the side are thermoses filled with something hot I'm sure.

"We thought that it was time that we spent some time together." Daisy says beaming, her smile illuminated by the dancing flames. "Unless of course, you would rather be alone." She winks at Roxy who seems to have relaxed quite a bit.

"We know that the two of you need to stop avoiding each other. We also know that you've been miserable, and that's been driving the rest of us nuts. The two of you need to somewhat kiss and make up, if you'll forgive the expression." Mason says as he places an arm around Daisy's waist.

"What he said." George says, adding a smile. "You don't have to start dating again, unless of course that's what you want. We just want you to talk things out and figure out where things stand between the two of you."

"Hence, the reason we brought the two of you out here. You're pretty much stranded till you work something out." Mason says with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. I can hardly believe this, but then again, these are my reapers; I shouldn't expect anything less. I'll remember this for next time, to always remain at the very least twenty steps ahead of them.

"Now, here's the deal." Daisy begins. "One way of doing this is with all of us here, but I don't really think that's the way to go. The second option is a lot better."

"Which is?" Roxy demands.

"The two of you alone. We'll wait at the party over there and when you've finished working something out, you can come and get us and we'll take you home." It seems to me that Daisy has put quite a bit of thought into this little ploy. I know that I'm game; that I want to figure out what to do, so that we can at the very least be in the same room together. Nodding I wait to see her reaction, she exhales and nods her ascent as well.

"Good!" Daisy exclaims. "We're off to the party." She adds dragging Mason and George away with her, leaving Roxy and I in the metaphorical ocean of absolute unknown. I stand frozen to my spot, almost afraid to move, yet knowing that I have to close the distance between us. Gesturing for us to sit, I take her cue and sit on one of the long blanket covered logs. She hesitates for a moment, perhaps needing a moment to put her thoughts and emotions together. I open one of the thermoses and pour the contents into the mugs that were left for us. I hold one out towards her and she smiles.

"Thank you." She says before taking a sip.

"Rox, tell me what she said that's got you?" I ask quietly. She looks down at her feet, watches the flames in the fire for a long moment before raising her eyes to mine. I can see the onset of tears, as the light catches the corners of her eyes. "I cannot stand to see you so upset. Put the you and I factor aside for a moment and tell me what's going on. I've never seen you like this so it must have been interesting at the very least."

"She basically gloated that you and she had reconnected, had re-ignited the flame that had been between the two of you many, many years ago."

"Pardon? You took what she said at face value? How long have we known each other? How many lovers have you had in that time? Do you not know what that did to me?"

"No, you never said anything. Remember? Besides, how I'm telling you is the very pg-thirteen way. She had the time to go into the gory details."

"That totally explains it." I say under my breath. "Look, when Tessa became undead, I helped her. Granted, for a little over ten years we were more, but out of the blue one day. She left without a word. I never thought I'd see her again, let alone be in the position to help her. Yes, I offered her a place to stay, yes she slept in my bed, but I slept in my favourite chair. I hope that you know me better than that. It was a distraction from the loneliness I had been suffering with your being away." Laying it on the line isn't the easiest thing to do when you've managed to become the master of avoidance in the field of romantic entanglements. But seeing that I'm tightly wrapped up in something loudly singing that tune, at this very moment, I'm still unsure of how to tread, for I know I'm in way over my head.

"I know that I shouldn't have listened to a word that came out of her mouth, but you being so detached, it was easy to jump to the wrong conclusion." She says. "But you're not off the hook by any stretch of the imagination." She adds with a coy smile as she stands. I jump to my feet.

"Roxy please!" I reach out towards her, but unlike that night, I lack the courage, as the words I long to say remain trapped within.


	5. From Darkness into Light

I was supposed to be on a writing break till the New Year, but this had to be written. James Blunt is a very talented songwriter and inspired me to finish this. I think it's the end forI don't think I have enough in me to continue it further. I hope you enjoy my latest offering and please add a little note at the end, even if you didn't like it. It's the constructive criticism that assists in a FanFiction writer's future writing endeavours. I'm going to get off my little soapbox now.

Disclaimer: Dead Like Me and its characters are the creation of Bryan Fuller et al. and copy written under MGM/Showtime/etc. No infringement of their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

I also extend the above philosophy to James Blunt's beautifully written song Cry from his 2004 album Back to Bedlam without hearing this song, I would never have been inspired to finish this piece.

Characters: Roxy/Rube and a scattering of Georgia, Daisy and Mason, and OC: Tessa

Genre: Hopeful romance.

* * *

Never a huge fan of drama, I've somehow managed to keep out of said situations, however, I must say that my current point of view contradicts my previous statement. It is right at this very moment that I find myself smack dab in the middle of a quasi-soap opera. Essentially that translates into my involuntarily being caught between two women, one of which I want more than anything to be with and who happens to be making that very difficult, Roxy; and the other, Tessa, with whom I had shared a little over ten years with many many moons ago. I can only surmise that she grew tired of me because she up and left without so much as word. It would seem with all of the drama consuming me, I seem to have forgotten one very important aspect to any relationship. Trust, which it occurs to me, was shattered the moment I got myself tangled in Tessa's web.

I'm still somewhat in a state of shock as Roxy's words continue to echo in my mind, "but you're not off the hook by any stretch of the imagination." There had been a hint of coyness, or mystery in her ever so slight smile as she turn to go. Kissed by the light of the fire, under the vast night sky with the moon and her diamond-like children, I know how I'm supposed to react, what's supposed to happen in this situation. In other words, I know the script, for I've only seen it in the movies over a thousand times before. I'm supposed to stop her from leaving by telling her how much I love and need her, which I do. In layman's terms, I should perform the great gesture. Reach out to her and pull her into my embrace. Hold her tightly and kiss her passionately in a manner that all of my thoughts and emotions would become clear to her. However, that's not exactly how things go. It ends more like this.

"Roxy please!" I recall saying and reaching out to her, but for some reason my gesture lacked any conviction, which I'm sure she sensed and obviously didn't help in the matter. In essence I am frozen in place, frozen in time and all I can do is watch as she walks away, her form taking on the persona of a shadow in the night as she's finally engulfed in the darkness, then seems to vanish. I had been unable to utter a sound, unable to utter a word, say something that would stop her in her tracks. Alas, my breath remained caught in the chilled night air. As though I am in a dream, I manage to shake my head; for once she's out of sight, my body seems to thaw, and finally a heavy, pain filled sigh manages to escape my trembling lips and cuts deeply into my soul. In the state I find myself in, I feel as though the wind has been violently knocked out of me, for my once solid knees seem to buckle turning into jelly, as if I'm in a movie, I sink down upon the log that serves as a seat in front of the fire pit.

Staring blankly into the fire, I watch as the flames dance amongst the wood they consume, the sparks created are like little fire fairies trying to escape the burning inferno, only to be extinguished in the nights chilled air. While my minds seems to wander, it suddenly occurs to me that the world ceases to exist on the level I once knew, that my level of awareness only seems to encompass the heaviness that I feel within my heart, and it's as though I am merely waiting for it to literally break. As quickly as my perspective changes I am aware of someone standing behind me. I don't really have the energy to look up and I continue to stare into the flames. Hearing them breathe and then the rustle of a winter jacket, they reach out and lay a comforting hand upon my slumped shoulder before stepping over the log and wordlessly sitting beside me, and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

It isn't long before I realise that it's Georgia, and while I know that her gesture is legitimate, I can sense that it's still very difficult for her to show emotion, even as she gingerly offers me comfort, I cannot help but wonder if the gesture is still slightly foreign to her. She's still learning, I think to myself how easy it had been for her to avoid certain situations in her eighteen years of life, which is rather similar to my own avoidance of certain situations, which is now returning to bite me in the ass.

"Rube, I know that this is going to sound incredibly silly, but things will and do have a way of ironing themselves out you know?" she says with a warm smile. Still unable to really speak, I merely nod my response. "Let me drive you home?" she adds as she stands and holds out her hands to help me to my feet, which I accept and we make our way through the dark woods to her car. Stopping the car in front of my building, she cuts the engine.

"Where are Daisy and Mason?" I ask, suddenly aware that they aren't with us. She takes a deep breath before answering. I can tell that she's not too impressed with something.

"They stayed at the party. I guess they were having a good time and forgot the real reason that we were there." She replies as I open the door.

"Thanks for the lift."

"No problem."

"Would you like to come up for a coffee or something?" I ask, thinking that she must be somewhat chilled, it is after all, a fairly cold night. She smiles, but shakes her head no.

"I have an early day tomorrow." She adds with a wink. I nod my understanding, thinking the same. "I'm not sure how things will be, but let the knots untangle themselves." I cannot help but smile as I think her words hold a great and odd wisdom for someone so young.

"You're right Georgia. I'll see you tomorrow." I close the door. She doesn't reply, only smiles and starts the engine before driving off.

She's right that things have a way of working out, but when they are messed up well beyond repair in any way, shape, or form, then what does one do? I wonder as I step off the lift, find my keys, and unlock the door. It's very strange, but there must be some fact in the hypothesis that things quite often go from bad to worse long before they can get better.

"Well, well, well. I never thought that you'd get here." The once angelic voice, now laced with a venomous twinge in my ears. "Thought perhaps you and Roxy patched things up and you were at her place." She adds.

"How did you get in here?" I ask in a demanding tone.

"How silly of you to forget Rube. I'm a girl of many talents." The ice in her tone softens and is almost as alluring as it once had been all those years ago.

"Tessa, what the hell are you doing here?" my tone is stern as is the look upon my face, which hopefully assists in stressing my disinterest in her visit. "I would hedge a bet that you're not in need of my help."

"No Rube, I don't, but I've realised something very important after I left."

"What prey tell might that be?"

"It's quite simple really. I need you." She replies. Oh no way! This isn't happening. I'm not hearing this I muse, as I am careful in keeping the distance between us.

"Really Tessa, I think you've done quite enough in the damage department." I add coldly. She knows exactly what I'm referring to, and not all of it having to do with Roxy and I, but seaming from a time long ago between her and I. She lowers her head, a gesture, which is usually that of shame, for any normal person, but with Tessa I know that's not the case at all. I cannot help but think that George's assessment of the situation had been more than correct. "You don't get to swoop in, screw everything up, leave and come back trying to put something long lost back together." I add, revealing the venom in my own tone. She looks up at me for the longest moment before closing the distance between us.

"Rube you can't seriously tell me that you didn't feel anything when I was staying here with you." She says in as even tone as she can manage. I did, but it wasn't what she wants or hopes me to have felt. I shake my head and hold out my hands to stop her from coming any closer.

"No Tessa, I didn't feel anything while I was helping you get rid of whatever his name was."

"Collin." She continues to walk towards me. Suddenly wanting her out of my flat, I allow her to believe she has the upper hand.

"Right! Collin." I repeat his name before reaching out towards her, taking her gently by the arm, and leading her towards the door.

"I felt it then and I feel it now. The electricity between us is undeniable." She says as she attempts to face me.

"And in what possible world, or parallel universe might that be?" I ask stopping to open the door and help her through it.

"Rube, please! You were always one for second chances." Her tone honestly takes on that of desperation, her eyes wide with disbelief and I see the onset of the tears she fighting.

"Well Tessa, I suppose it is possible that you wouldn't know this about me, but I've changed a lot since the day you walked out on me all those years ago." I don't know why I feel the need to explain anything to her, but as I do, she succeeds in turning in my grasp. "I've love ditched the bad habits." I say and look into her deep, dark brown eyes. I don't know what it was that possessed me, but something compels me to look into her eyes. Perhaps I'm searching for sincerity, but there is none to speak of. She looks down, obviously in an attempt to hide something. Popping her out the door and into the hallway, I follow suit and close the door quickly behind me. "What the hell did you say to Roxy?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"You know better than to ask me that."

"You're right I do know better. I know that I will most likely get a fabrication of events from you, but at the very least I'll have half the story."

"Let me guess. She ran to you with her side of the story and didn't leave out any of the details. Oh I get it, you want to know if she's being truthful. You were always such a stickler for truth and honour."

"God Tessa! What I do know is that whatever it is that you said to her, has since resulted in her never wishing to speak to me again. I suppose that that had been your intension all along." She smiles at me, confirming my conclusion, her crimson lips catch the light of the ill-lit hallway which makes her teeth sparkle like the fangs of a predator.

"Eliminate the competition so that when I made my move you would be more receptive, then yes, that sounds about right." She replies in a very even, very simple tone.

"You make me sick." I say under my breath, my tone is cold and unfeeling. "I have no idea what I ever saw in you. I never want to see you again." I add as I open my door and close it behind. With the hope of regaining my bearings, I lean against the door. It takes a while, but I finally take that deep breath, closing my eyes, I cannot help wishing that everything that has happened over the past few months hadn't, and that somehow things could have remained as they were prior to all of this. Absolute wishful thinking I know, but who hasn't thought of the possibility of what if I had done such and such? Or what can I do at this very moment that will fix everything?

I'm unsure of what I'm doing, seems that I'm functioning on the need to get some much-needed air, just walk. It's an oddly quiet evening tonight, almost as though the universe in is in tune with how I'm feeling, selfish I know. Nothing I have done seems to make any sense at this particular moment in time. Roxy knows that I'm a problem solver. I don't understand why she couldn't see why I helped Tessa. It wasn't as though I had ulterior motives, such as Tessa's, which George had brought to my attention. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I walk through the park, past lovers and strangers; others, like myself, in deep contemplation, probably thinking about solutions to their latest problems, who knows? Sitting myself on a vacant bench I look out. The view isn't the same as by daylight, but at least I have a place to clear my head.

Standing, I continue my journey. Nowhere in particular, yet it's strange how natural it is for me to stop at her door. Georgia has become a confidant whom I have been able to speak to freely about my latest predicament. I know she's young and very inexperienced on many levels, yet she seems to have a very interesting perspective as to the inner workings of how relationships function, which may be attributed to her keen sense of observation. That or her living with Daisy and Mason, I'm not exactly sure. But here I stand on her doorstep poised to ring the bell. I can tell that someone is home, lights are on in the house here and there, but she's so quiet and I hardly hear her footsteps as the door opens.

"Rube come on in." she says as she steps aside to let me in, takes my jacket as I remove my shoes. "What brings you to me door at this hour?" she asks, in an amused tone, but her expression is that of concern. I have to take a deep breath.

"I have a big problem."

"Tessa's back." I nod my reply and she sighs as we make our way to the kitchen. "Tea? Coffee? Water?" she prompts me.

"Tea sounds good." I reply. She rummages about preparing the hot beverages.

"Oh I have some pecan cookies too, if you'd like." She says sweetly as I nod my ascent. "So what did the witch want this time?"

"Remember how you warned me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But you know I'd never say I told you so." She replies as she pours the hot water into two mugs and pops the tea bags in.

"You were right on more than one level." I begin. "It's just so like her to plop herself right in the middle of hurricane Roxy." I say, knowing that it's a bad analogy, but George nods her understanding.

"Did she give you any insight as to what happened, or what was said between her and Roxy?" she inquires setting the mug in front of me, and the plate of cookies on the table. I reach out and take a cookie, biting into it and almost savouring the rich flavour in thought. She smiles and covers my hand with hers. "Rube, it's okay. We'll find a way to fix this mess. Roxy just needs a little bit of time to process everything."

"But it feels like the more I put myself out, the more everything seems to hurt."

"Relationships are about that too." She looks down at the table for a brief moment as if reflecting upon personal experience.

_I have seen peace, I have seen pain,  
__Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
__…  
__And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
__Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
__I'm a friend._

It's funny how an understood silence can be a good thing. I push the chair out a bit and rest my elbows on my knees, letting my head fall into my hands. I can hear the sound of George's mug as she puts it on the table. I feel her warm hand on my shoulder and a gentle squeeze of comfort.

"Rube I'll always be around should you need my ear." She says. I catch a smile as I lift my head for a moment. Tears that I have been unable, or more to the point unwilling to shed, find their way down my cheeks and George becomes blurry. As difficult as it is for George to let her emotions show, it's the same for me. I suppose fighting the tears only makes them worse, don't forget that I grew up during a time when men were men and didn't show emotion, for it was a weakness. Somehow tonight, being here with George I awkwardly cry and just as awkwardly she tries to console me.

_I have seen birth, I have seen death.  
__Lived to see a lover's final breath.  
__Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
__Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
__And if you want to talk about it once again,  
__On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder,  
__You're a friend._

"Don't forget that if you need anything, just give me a call. Okay?" she smiles as she hands me my jacket. I nod as I slip my arms into the sleeves and run the zipper up to my chin. Putting on my hat, one of those old days paperboy styled hats, only mine is actually from that time, I smile.

"Thanks again. You've helped more than you'll ever know." I reply and from somewhere out in left field George hugs me. I'm a bit thrown off by her gesture, but then again, things aren't as they once were. My group of reapers have really become something akin to a family, and George has given me a second chance, so to speak.

"Why don't you go to her? Maybe that's the grand gesture that she really needs. It's you and her, no Mason, Daisy or I. She has to at the very least let you in. Maybe you could explain things to her and I don't know, she might listen and understand."

"Listen? She hardly catered to that very concept." I say, more under my breath then aloud. "Besides, if for any reason she's seen Tessa lurking about first, I'm surly done for and anything that I may want her to hear will fall upon deaf ears. George I know you're a romantic at heart, but sometimes real life isn't like the movies and things don't always work out the way we want them to."

"Take a chance. You've done everything else." She tilts her head before surprising me, yet again, with a warm hug. "What else have you got to lose?" she adds with a wink. Once again, I cannot help but think that she's right.

"Thanks George." I say with a weak smile.

"No problem, just remember that I'm here. And really, so is Daisy and Mason, just on a different level. A very different level" She almost laughs at the thought of my confiding in either. Actually, I nearly laugh out loud at the thought. A shame really, because I'm sure if given the chance both mean well. George closes the door behind me and I take a quick look at my watch. I know that Roxy doesn't have a reap this evening, but that doesn't mean that she's home, she could very well be out for a night on the town. Pushing that particular thought out of my mind, I head in the direction of her apartment. It doesn't have to be tonight, I coax myself to keep walking. Even if I only get half way there, there's always tomorrow, I muse as I continue down a quiet street.

I cannot just arrive upon her doorstep empty-handed and lucky for me there is florists shop that's open late. I enter the small shop, a bell above the door signalling my arrival. I look around for a moment before stopping at the counter, as a young brunette emerges from the back room wiping her small hands on the green apron she wears that protects her ivory blouse and crepe deep berry skirt.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" she inquires stopping behind the counter. I look around for a moment. "May I guess?" she smiles and looks me over quickly. As she studies me, her lips curl. "A red rose won't do tonight. I think something more honest."

"Honest?"

"Most purchase flowers because they forgot something important and it's their way of apologising. While you are obviously apologising for something, the woman is very lucky and she knows that you didn't betray her. If I were to hedge a bet, I'd have to say that it had been a lack of trust." She adds. I'm sure my expression of initial curiosity; is replaced by that of wonder.

"How did you." I don't have the chance to finish my thought.

"My mother was always good at reading people." She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, but the offending strand seems to return to its place. "A single flower will do the trick. And I think a light pink rose will convey your message to whoever she is."

"A pink rose? I would never have thought of."

"Pink?" she smiles, "you must be very old fashioned. I'll be right back." She adds and disappears behind the deep emerald green curtain that separates the back room from the rest of the shop, and emerges holding a perfect bloom between slender, well-manicured hands.

"That looks perfect." I say with a slight smile and retrieve my wallet to pay.

"Thank you very much. Have a lovely evening." She smiles again and as I leave the door signals my departure.

I hurry up the drive as I see someone exiting the building, arms full of baggage that the taxi driver helps the boyfriend or husband put into the open trunk. After holding the security door open for the lady, I slip inside. Funny how quickly conviction melts as that emotional ball takes over and tightens itself within your chest, like a heart attack or something. I fight the emotional knot in my chest as I step into the open lift and press the button, following it with the close doors. I cannot help but feel even more anxious as the doors part and I step off the lift, making my way to her door it seems that another lifetime seems to flash before me as I drum up the courage to knock upon the door; the only thing that separates us. Just because she doesn't have an assignment, that doesn't mean that she's home. I drop my head and look down at my shoes, taking that one last deep breath, I then gently rap my knuckles upon the door and wait. I hear her no doubt delicate slipper covered feet as she makes her way to the door and opens it.

I cannot read her expression, whether it is that of shock or anger for my intrusion, but at the very least, she doesn't or cannot say a word; only appears to hold onto the doorframe for balance as she stares at me in disbelief. There is no way that I can ignore the fact that she's obviously been crying; for her beautiful mocha cheeks bear the tell tail saline marks that end upon her delicate chin. It pains me to see her enduring so much pain on account of my blindness, there is no way that I'm going to let her hurt any longer, nor is there any way that she's going to close the door in my face. I am quick in taking the first step that will close the distanced between us and take her in my arms. In that moment she knows exactly where I'm coming from, she has to be able to sense how I'm feeling. I sigh a sigh of relief as my simple gesture is reciprocated. It's strange how wonderful this moment is and how worthwhile as all my fears seem to disappear. "Something more honest" rings in my mind as I think about the time we've shared and realise how different it is when it's a relationship, not co-workers/friends/etcetera. Trust is a difficult thing to break and want to repair, but I will do whatever I can to repair that broken bridge, which I know may take a long time.

"This is for you, by the way." I say holding the pink bud between us. She smiles and takes it from me, brushing my fingers ever so gently with hers. That has to be a good sign? Doesn't it? I think with hope in my expression.

"Thank you." She replies and gestures for me to enter her flat. "We need to talk. I just wasn't ready to do it with the others present." She adds as I remove my jacket and shoes and Roxy goes into the kitchen in search of a thin vase. "Can I get you something?" she inquires as she fills the vase with water and removes the protective cellophane wrap, opens the small packet that had been tucked within and empties the contents into the vase, stirring with the end of a wooden spoon before placing the rose in the water.

"I'm good, thanks." I say and we move to the living room to discuss our present situation.

"All couples have a first this and first that. The first fight usually is the more difficult of the firsts." She explains looking down at her hands for a moment. I know that she's right, recalling the first time I ever had an argument with Lucy, I thought then that it was over, much as I do now with Roxy and I. I nod and sit back on the sofa.

_You and I have lived through many things.  
__I'll hold on to your heart.  
__I wouldn't cry for anything,  
__But don't go tearing your life apart._

"Roxy, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you." I feel as though I'm stammering slightly, as once again I'm finding that my emotions seem to be getting the better of me this evening.

"Rube I know. I just needed to gather the necessary information and process everything so that I knew for sure that what I had thought was correct. Tessa is Tessa, while her returning now has a pretty clear intent. I'm thinking that when she returned, yes, I saw her and gave her more than a little piece of my mind, she had thought that she could rekindle something long lost."

"I had spoken to George, who said that Tessa had been lurking around. I know that this might upset you, but since we're in full out honesty mode, Tessa broke into my flat."

"Oh really?" she says as she arches her eyebrow. "What did she want? I mean other than you?" she has a glimmer of mischief in her dark eyes.

"Apparently, I should have listened to George before and not allowed myself to get so tangled up in whatever Tessa's problem was. You know something, I'm not even sure if Collin really was the problem."

"From what she said to me. Collin was supposed to be dead and buried, but somehow that's not what exactly happened."

"So what did she say to you?" I ask nervously.

"She did tell me that I was lucky to have you; and that I should hang on to you for as long as I could. That was interesting. Until she added that you slept together while she was staying with you. Yes, it was in great detail as well."

"I didn't think that the two of you spoke long enough for her to tell you that much." I say. "I may as well put this out there. What makes you think that I would ever do that to you?" I say as I reach out and ever so gently caress her cheek. She doesn't shy away from my touch, thank goodness, for I don't think I could bear it. "It kills me to think that she said those things, but for you to believe them when I've always been sure that you knew me far better than that." I add, omitting how much her distrust in me hurts. She frowns and looks down at her hands for a moment.

"I know and you're right and all of that stuff. I should never have allowed myself to be lured into her lies."

"Which can get the better of us." I smile and she returns my smile almost shyly. I take a deep breath.

_I have seen fear, I have seen faith.  
__Seen the look of anger on your face.  
__And if you want to talk about what will be,  
__Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,  
__I'm a friend._

_And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
__Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder.  
__I'm a friend._

"So where does this leave us?" I ask with hope that things can return to a time prior to the Tessa situation.

"Is she gone?"

"I honestly don't know, but I promise you that there is nothing for you to be concerned with regarding us. If you'll have me that is." I hope I haven't put myself out there in vain, I hope that my bravery will result in the desired outcome.

"I will. I do however have a list of conditions." She adds with a bit of an interesting smile. "The first of which includes slowing things down. I found that being swept away can alter one's perception of reality."

"Agreed. I understand where you're coming from and we'll take things as slow as you need." I say, hoping that there aren't too many concessions. She can sense my thoughts and her smile widens.

"Please don't forget this one, which I think really is either a bit higher or at par with my previous request. That is that we need to trust. I know I'm the one in this situation that seemed to lack that very thing in you, but it's so important."

"Come on Rox! I know for a fact that you've been through some pretty rough times there. Of all people, I should know how significant trust is to you." I look down at my feet for a moment.

"And we're going to have to have that in order to rebuild our relationship." Her smile is warm and inviting. I nod with a smile of my own as she stands and holds out her hand, which I accept.

"I shall see you tomorrow?" I say.

"Same time, same place, same routine." She says smiling.

"Right." I say with a nod as we walk to the entryway.

"George put you up to this didn't she?"

"George? How?"

"Well, I don't mean to say that she made you swallow your pride. Because Lord knows you have a lot of that."

"No, she happened to say something that made me think and then the florist had also said something that bolstered that thought, and I finally figured something very important out."

"Which is?"

"I'm not prepared to share that thought as yet."

"Going to keep that a secret?"

"For as long as I can." I wink, putting on my shoes, Roxy hands me my jacket and kisses me gently on the cheek. I'm beginning to feel the darkness that I've carried with me for however long is finally beginning to dissipate as I begin to see the light at the end of the once eerily dark tunnel.


End file.
